Optical or optoelectronic transmitter-receiver modules (optical transceivers for short) are utilized primarily to convert electrical information to optical information and optical information to electrical information, and to transmit and receive optical information over or from an optical fiber. Generally, optical transceivers include optoelectronic devices, electrical circuits and electrical and optical interfaces, and play an important role in optical fiber communication systems and optical networks.
Transceivers are often tested at the site of manufacturing for performance under various conditions (e.g., temperature, humidity, supply voltage, duration of operation, etc.). Automated testing equipment (ATE) may be used to test transceivers for faults. However, there may be faults that have causes that are not easy to identify or pin-point.
This “Discussion of the Background” section is provided for background information only. The statements in this “Discussion of the Background” are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this “Discussion of the Background” section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this “Discussion of the Background” section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this “Discussion of the Background” section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.